


Helpless

by Megabat



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: A drabble inspired by the following prompt on facebook..Drabble (100 words) for either of these prompt words:"Starsky!""Hutch!"One in danger calling for help?One warning the other?In the throes of passion?I went with option three :)........................................





	1. Chapter 1

Helpless and blindfolded Hutch whimpered as he pulled futilely at his bonds, trying to escape the hands that had been torturing him for hours.

An evil chuckle from above made him shiver.

Suddenly the bed shifted and the hands were gone, but he knew his tormentor was watching, waiting.

He lifted his head but he couldn’t see anything through the blindfold. 

He let his head fall back onto the pillow as another frustrated whimper escaped him.

Finally he broke. ”Starsky!”

“Yes baby blue?”

“Please.”

“Please what beautiful?”

“Please touch me”

He almost sobbed in relief when the hands returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hutch is helpless in the hands of his lover :)

He’d lost track of time, all coherent thought had fled. His world narrowed down to the exquisite torture inflicted by the talented mouth and hands of his lover. 

Teased to the brink of release again and again. 

He’d begged, pleaded and bargained but to no avail.

Callused fingers curled lightly round his now hypersensitive erection, helplessly his hips arched off the bed desperately trying to push into the hand.

But the hand slipped away leaving him bereft.

“Starsky!”

Starsky tutted in disappointment above him. 

“Now you know the rules Blondie, I control the action. That earns you another time out.’


End file.
